Hot Mama
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Songfic from Trace Adkins. This how Albus sees Minerva! ADMM


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**This song is my Trace Adkins and it is in fact "Hot Mama."**_

_**Some how I just got the idea Albus would think of Minerva as this. Enjoy!**_

**"Hot Mama"****  
**

Harry defeated the Dark Lord six years ago. Five years ago Albus and Minerva Dumbledore announced their retirement to spend more time with their children now that Voldemort was dead.

Now Minerva and Albus spent there days like any normal wizarding family taking care of their children and home. Some would think the spark would have left their marriage…but Albus would disagree. To him Minerva is always one…Hot…Mama!

**You're doin' all you can to get in them old jeans.  
You want that body back, you had at seventeen.  
Baby, don't get down; don't worry 'bout a thing.  
'Cause the way you fill 'em out, hey, that's all right with me.  
I don't want the girl you used to be.  
An' if you ain't noticed, the kids are fast asleep,**

Minerva sighed in frustration as she looked at herself in the mirror. After nine children; counting one set of twins, her body was just not what it used to be. When she was in school she was slim and trim and had all the boys turning their heads. Now her breasts were large and her hips were wide; although, she was still rather slim she just wasn't the teenager she once was. She'd even gone so far to diet and exercise more and it just was not working. She frowned at herself as she saw how tight the nightgown she was wearing fit her.

Albus walked out of the bathroom and smiled; silently chuckling to himself. Minerva thought she looked horrible. He how ever still got turned on just by her saying his name. He loved the weight she had on her. It was proof of the adorable children they had created. Those children that were currently sleeping peacefully in their bedrooms.

**  
An' you're one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?**

Albus crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck softly.

"You look ravishing tonight my dear."

"Albus I'm fat! All those children and I cannot bounce back like I used to," she sighed.

"I don't want the teenager you were. What turns me on his my beautiful wife and the mother of my children," he smiled in the mirror at her.

She returned the smile and turned around in his arms to kiss his lips gently.

He returned the kiss and pulled away slightly saying, "All the children are a sleep my dear."

Minerva heard the locks click on their door and smiled.

"Don't worry about the gown. I prefer you in bed without clothes," Albus said huskily before consuming her lips in a heated kiss.

**Well, I know sometimes you think that all you really are,  
Is the woman with the kids an' the groceries in the car.  
An' you worry about your hips an' you worry about your age.  
Meanwhile I'm tryin' to catch the breath you take away.  
Oh, an' believe me, you still do.  
Baby, all I see, when I look at you,**

"Maxwell! Hannah! You two stop fighting and clean the attic!" Minerva shouted up the stairs as she made her way through the house and into the kitchen.

She was unloading the groceries when she heard a loud crash in the sitting room and two little voices squeal, "Mary did it!!"

Minerva sighed and rubbed her temple trying to alleviate an on coming headache. She put down the eggs and walked into the sitting room to deal with her children never noticing her husband. 

**Is one hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
You wanna?**

As Minerva came back to the kitchen to finish putting away the groceries she was intercepted by Albus as he wrapped his strong arms around her frame and pulled her close.

"You are absolutely beautiful when you're angry," Albus smirked.

"Some how I don't think the children agree," Minerva shook her head.

"May I help the most beautiful flower finish the groceries in hopes of some alone time?" Albus asked kissing her neck.

"I…I suppose so," Minerva said trying to remain in control as he reached a particularly sensitive spot.

**I can't imagine me lovin' someone else.  
I'm a lucky man,  
I think Daddy's got himself,**

Late that night Albus and Minerva sat in bed reading when Minerva suddenly put her book down.

"Albus why do you still find me so attractive?" she asked.

Albus put his book on the night stand and turned to look at her.

"You are my wife and the mother of my children. You treat me as a man not a hero," Albus explained taking and squeezing her hand. Minerva smiled softly.

"Plus you are one Hot Mama!" he winked.

"Albus!" Minerva blushed and lightly slapped his chest.

"It's the truth my dear," Albus smiled pulling her into a passionate and heated kiss as she slowly lowered her back in the bed.

**One hot mama;  
You turn me on, let's turn it up,  
An' turn this room into a sauna.  
One hot mama,  
Oh, whaddya say, babe?  
Oh, now whaddya say, babe?  
You wanna?**

They broke apart for air and Minerva's green eyes met Albus' blue. "Albus…I'm pregnant again."

Albus' only response was to smile and engulf her lips in another passionate kiss as he showed Minerva just how much he loved her body.

**You're one hot mama,  
Let's turn this room into a sauna, yeah.  
Whaddya say, babe?  
Whaddya say, babe?**

Albus kissed her bare shoulder as he held her tight. "My Hot Mama," he whispered and succumbed to sleep.

Minerva's lips curved into a contented smile as she slept.


End file.
